


Under The Setting Sun

by anderswasright



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderswasright/pseuds/anderswasright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doran gets news about his son’s death. Arianne is already dead, I dunno, in some battle or whatever killed fake!Aegon, the whole South must be in chaos at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Setting Sun

Areo Hotah stood still like a statue while Doran read the letter.

The prince let it fall when he finished it and stared in the distance, at the setting sun beyond the pools. He didn’t cry but suddenly he looked years older.

“You may read it” he said after a long silence. Areo picked it up and skimmed through it in horror.

 _Gods, why are you doing this all to him? First his daughter and now his son. Not to mention how he lost his siblings before._

“My lord…” he didn’t know what to say. What can one say to a father after such news?

“I thought that careful planning would pay off at the end” Doran said. His voice was calm but he sounded defeated. “And now fate laughs at me.”

Areo wanted to cry, not just for the prince’s lost children but for him. How could he bear it all like this? How could he not rage and curse the heavens?

They remained there, without a word, until the sun disappeared and darkness fell upon them.

“I think it’s time to retire for the night” Doran said.

He carried him as he would carry a child, bringing him to his room and gently laid him on his bed.

“Do you need anything, my lord?”

“A cup of wine, please. And bring me that little ivory box from my desk, the second drawer.”

Areo brought him everything he asked for.

“My lord, I… I’m very…”

“I know.” Doran’s eyes told him he understood well what he meant, even though he lacked the right words. “Look after Trystane, will you? I bet he’s staying up late again and up to some mischief.” He sighed. “I pity him, he’ll have to grow up too soon.”

Areo promised and said good night. He couldn’t find rest. First he argued a bit with Trystane who of course didn’t want to go to bed, then he sharpened his axe but his mind was elsewhere. Later he thought he’d look if his lord was asleep or needed company.

Doran slept peacefully, it was a rare thing given how much pain he usually had. _At least he can forget about this all for a few hours. My poor lord… how did you deserve so much grief?_

Areo noticed the ivory box on the floor, and picked it up quietly. His sense for order told him to put it back where he brought it from. The cup was empty so he took that as well, and left the room, glad he didn’t wake Doran.

In the study he put everything in their places. _This box, it belonged to Prince Oberyn once, didn’t it? He’s gone too, it seems like it had been ages ago, and it wasn’t more than a year._

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

With trembling hands he opened the box.

It was empty.


End file.
